


Triturada

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Triturada

Nem vi eles chegarem. O punho tinha acertado minha têmpora direita e quando caí no chão, estilhacei a garrafa de cerveja ao tentar me apoiar. Ouvi Samanta gritar por ajuda e o som de vidro quebrando. Nem cheguei a levantar, recebi uma bicuda na costela. A dor fez com que minhas forças sumissem. Tentei proteger a cabeça, um gesto meio inconciente. Samanta gritava. Acho que eram só dois. Queria gritar para que ela fugisse não sei como.

Quando Samanta parou de gritar, o homem que me chutava também parou. Meu corpo parecia gelatina triturada. Abri os olhos para ver Samanta com o braço sangrando, sendo levantada por um cara que tinha descido de um carro. Samanta e o desconhecido me perguntaram se eu estava bem. Eu me sentia triturada.


End file.
